We propose to evaluate the effectiveness of high dose chemoradiotherapy and autologous marrow transplantation in patients responding to chemotherapy but who have an ultimately poor prognosis. We plan to concentrate our efforts on patients ANL in first remission, breast carcinoma, and oat cell carcinoma. Other patients with hematologic and non-hematologic malignancies that are sensitive to chemoradiotherapy will also be transplanted. We will also evaluate the effectiveness of cryopreservation techniques with in vitro assays and correlate this with engraftment in the patient.